


The Vivacious (?) Life Diary of a Psychic

by Poison_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Esper - Freeform, Kinesis, Psychic, psychic ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Poison_Rose
Summary: Having been born a psychic with normal parents is a big joke. But  not as big as the fact that your brother and sister are also psychics. Shinn, a high school student who had ever wanted only one thing in his life to be as normal as possible, has to deal with his school life and overly irritating family. "Please, god. You've dropped some unwanted ability here. Please come and retrieve it as soon as possible." A set of both continued and discontinued chapter. Warning : May have grammatical errors and vocabularies misused. Will be very grateful for beta reader.





	1. The Psychic and Self-Introduction

The Psychic and Self-Introduction

 

 

A rustling sound comes from the bed as the teenager turns over in his sleep.

"My little Shinn? It's morning!" His mother voice rings through the wall from the kitchen downstairs, causing his eyebrows to furrow for a little while before finally open his eyes lid.

He pushes himself form the mattress, rubbing his eyes, before glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

06:30 AM

He stares at it for some time, blinking like he is not fully awake before craning his neck back to the front.

.

.

.

...Hello, there. I'm Gessacha Piromrak. My nickname is Shinn. I'm a normal (?) high school character who has special abilities. I was involuntarily dragged into this story to be its main character despite my I-want-to-be-a-grade-E-character-who-has-only-three-roles-in-the-story-then-disappear desire. Have one annoying brother and one sweet sister. No love issue. No future aim. School grade passes standard. Every exam score is written as a pass but not extraordinarily high. No club because it's a nuisance. Like every food or sweet that consisted of blueberry. No pet because mom doesn't want to take care of it.

See? I'm very normal...

A school uniform flys into the attached bathroom.

...if I'm not a psychic.

I let out a sigh, getting out of bed to wash myself. After spending five minutes in the bathroom, I come out in white short sleeves shirt and black shorts.

Almost everyone in this world sure wants special ability, but yeah, there's one here who doesn't want it so god, please come and take it back. I don't want any mad scientist or secret organization to came after me, you know? Such an annoying power.

"Shinn? Pinn? Honey? Breakfast's ready!" Mom calls again. This time I grab a Jacob's school bag and walk downstairs.

"Ah! My little Shinn? Breakfast's on the table! Pinn is already there."

Stop calling me that, mom. It's embarrassing.

She has been calling me that since I was a child. Maybe she's just crazy about her second child who seems to have more power that his brother.

"P'Shinn? I don't need telepathy to know what you're thinking. Mom won't change even if you beg. Maybe if you mind control her then that would do."

\- Shut up. -

I think and deliver it to the girl sitting at the dining table by telepathy. In this house, there's only me who's capable of it. My sister, Pinn, is capable of pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire and my brother, Tinn, is capable of Gyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate gravity.

Now then, try guessing what I can do. If you said I'm capable of telepathy alone, you're deadly wrong. Telekinesis? Yes, that too. You already see the way I brought my school uniform into the bathroom. What else?

Time's up.

The answer is everything. I'm a psychic who can use every ability there is in the world, Omnikinesis. Sound amazing? Not actually. It is a huge hindrance in my life. If I have a chance to choose, I'll reject this kind of gift even before I was destined to be born.

I dig into the food in front of me. Today's macaroni soup. Great.

We eat in silent until a loud thud like something very big has just fallen on the wooden floor of the room upstairs break it into pieces. It goes on for a while before ceasing, only to continues again a minute later. This time something breaks. A smash rings loudly through the wall.

"Mom, is dad gonna die?" Pinn asks while scooping a spoonful of macaroni pasta, ready to eat. Her expression is an annoyed one though.

"No, honey. But maybe he'll die if he doesn't show his face in the dinning room in five minutes from now on," mom answers before talking to me. "Shinn, please count for me."

I look down at the watch screen. Try your best, dad. I'm with mom this time.

"Aa! Honey, I bought both of you new pairs of shoes. Wear it to school today."

"Kaaaa~" Pinn answers before taking a glance at the clock on the wall. That makes me check my time too.

\- Dad, four minutes and thirty seconds have passed. -

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Just...a few second, love!" he shouts, but I think he directs it to mom rather than myself.

\- Twenty five seconds left. -

"You're my son right? Can't you just lie for me?" dad complains.

"Don't you dare foster my son to lie!" mom shouts.

\- Fifteen seconds left. I suggest you be quiet and hurry, dad. -

"I know!"

I sigh. Dad always has problems with his morning life. He bumps into every single furniture he could find in his room. That's why there is a special role, which is to fix things, in this house. And the one responsible for it is no one but me.

I finish my portion within the next five seconds.

"Let's go." I say then stand up, grabbing my bag. Pinn has already nearly finished the food when I first walked into dining room. It only takes her two more minutes to finish it all and wait for me for a little while.

\- I'm going, mom. Sawasdee krub. -

"Sawasdee ka." Pinn says, following me to the door. We take out our new shoes and wear it quickly.

We usually walk to school because Pinn's school is nearby, and my school is just a station from here.

I walk out and turn around to close the door after Pinn.

\- Time's up. I'll go to your funeral. -

You thinks I'll forget? Nah.

"Honey!!! What are you doing?! You are going to be late for work! Don't you have a meeting today?" Mom screaming voice comes from inside the house. I don't want to be exaggerating but I think the house just shake.

I search for something interesting on the television this morning to kill time while we are walking. I catch something from one of the wave produced by the satellite. This one is interesting. Let's see...

I tune my mind for a bit before receiving data.

In Bangkok today, it will be partly cloudy this morning, with temperature around 28 degrees Celsius, rising to 33 degrees Celsius by noon. Gentle breeze are expected all day, with speed up to 12-19 kilometers per hour. The temperature will raise to 38 degrees Celsius by mid afternoon. There is 79 percent humidity. Visibility is 6.0 mi. Thunder are expect to start this evening around quarter to seven.

Ah, I forgot the umbrella. Well, it's okay as long as I arrive home before then.

“Are you listening to today forecast?" Pinn asks, her head cocked to the side.

\- Yeah. -

"How was it?"

I think about that for a while. - Hot. Not much wind. Storm at six forty five. -

"Lucky me. I have umbrella."

I glance at her briefly. She's not going to go home late anyway. I'll fetch her at six.

Pinn’s school is three blocks from home. That's why she always walks. Mine has to get on sky train for one station. Not so far.

Seven minutes later, the junior high school gate appears in sight. Around us is crowded with student in the same uniform as Pinn.

"So, brother, see you after school."

\- See you. -

I watch as my little sister runs away and turn around as soon as she is out of sight. The sky train station is a few minutes from here. I look at the watch.

7:00 AM?

Maybe today I'm a bit early for school.

 

 

 

 

This story is based on Thailand society because I'm Thai. There must be words you are not familiar with so I'll explain it at the end of every chapter.

* P' = Older brother/ sister (Pronounced as "pêe".)

** Aa = Used when the person has just realised something. Can also use as an exclamation when surprised. (Pronounce shortly like a single

*** Sawasdee = A word used to greet or farewell each other. (Pronounced as "Sa-wat-dee) Male will end the sentence with "krub" and female will end the sentence with "ka" to show respect to the superior.

**** "Ka/Krub" = can also be used for various purposes; saying "Okay," or saying "Yes." Depending on when to use it.


	2. The Psychic and A High School Abnormality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. This chapter's grammar is suck. I am DESPERATELY wanting someone to BETA MY GRAMMAR. T^T
> 
> This is even harder than error identification exam. I always got good grade from it!

The Psychic and A High School Abnormality

 

 

 

I arrive too early as expected. It's only 7:15 AM. School doesn't start until eight o'clock, the time all the student has to gather up in front of their classrooms to do some boring morning activities included singing national anthem, vowing, praying, and singing school song.

Actually it's not like I don't respect my country, but why do we need to do it so often? Everyday? In the morning before class even starts?

Sighing inwardly, I walk from the station to my school which is taking about fifteen minutes if I walk slowly.

On both sides of the pathway are convenient store and restaurants. Everyone who walks from the sky train station this way will pass the Faculty of Dentistry and Faculty of Veterinary Science.

Although it is a dream place of some Science-Math major students, this place is considered as a forbidden place for me. The sick pet's voice is much more than irritating. To be a psychic include being more alert about your surrounding more than usual. I can hear their voice even when I'm two block far. There's no way I will live my life working with those noisy things which don't know how to shut up.

For Dentistry, I don't like medicine scent. It stinks. If I can choose, which I actually can, I will not be near any hospital building or even clinic for whatever reason. It smells of old people and the sick one.

Arriving at the back gate, I put my hand together to pay respect to the teacher awaiting just a few feet in front of the small intersection. The teacher quickly put his hand together in reply.

This school is big. It has twelve buildings with four cafeterias and about four thousand students. It's a pain to walk a long way during class transferring period but I guess there's no way to avoid it by teleporting myself directly to the classroom. It's too tiring and too suspicious. Using power aimlessly sucks my energy like a parasite sucking food.

Glancing at the 55th year building's cafeteria (that's the exact name) which is like usually, crowded with students who haven't eaten breakfast yet, I decide to go straight to the classroom newly assigned by the beginning of every years.

Today is the first day of school after summer vacation for two whole months. Every years, students are random by their grade among their major to the new class. Half of the class is the high scores and the other half is the low scores. Of course I am classified as a high scores, though not extraordinarily high. I was ranked the fourth in my major and the second in my class last year.

My current building which I am going to stay in for the year is Music Building which is located at the back of the school. Good. Now I can easily slip out of school as soon as the bell ring.

Room 433 is my homeroom. It is located at the third floor and the third room from the left. I walk past DNA Engineering room and Chemistry lab on the first floor to the stairs. Even though it is called Music Building, more than half of the rooms excluding classroom is science laboratory. There are only three Music room which is music room, tradition Thai music room and dance hall.

Now standing in front of the classroom's door, I look inside and find some familiar face sitting separately at different positions in the class, chatting which each other every now and then. I will just sit at the back like I have always done then.

The first step I landed on the neatly polished wooden floor comes with the ever impressive telepathy impacts. Several thoughts appear in my mind at once, trying to get my attention.

\- I want to try to talk to her. How am I going to make that happen? -

\- That girl looks like a bookworm. I wonder if she's into romantic novels like me. -

\- Isn't that class 741's last year representative? Look intimidating like they said. -

\- Ah! That's the fourth of our major! Should I befriend him? -

Looks like he mentioned me but no, thanks. The last thing I want is friend at school, especially not a good-for-nothing friend like you.

I take a seat at the table at the second row to the back and the second column to the classroom's door. Placing my school bag beside the desk, I look around. This is the seat we are going to sit for the rest of the semester. There is a chance to swap place too if the homeroom teacher is not very strict with seat position.

On the wall at the back of the classroom is a name board, arranged in an actual seat in class, a name is placed on each position for the teacher to easily call.

This room looks like every other ordinary classrooms except for the number 433 sprayed across the wall under the name board. At the front of the class are a blackboard and an information board at the right side along with a special event's day board on the left. Teacher's table with computer on top is at the right, attached with the wall. There is a row of windows on the left side of the room and a trash can at the back near the name board. There is also a rusty metal cupboard at the right corner at the back to serve as the class's equipment storage. The table is set in pairs but it can be change later, again if the teacher is not a strict one. Beside me currently is no one's seat, I can only hope a person choosing to sit here would not be a bothersome one.

Taking a small glance at the watch, I realize it is only seven twenty-five. Fifteen minutes until morning assembly. I'll settle with napping for now.

I take out a white headphone I got two years ago as a birthday present from mom and place it on both my ears so that telepathy's effect would be weaker due to the interrupting noise. I form a barrier on the table surface with my arms before leaning down and have some good time sleeping before class.

 

 

 

 

I open my eyes once again when I feel a light tap on my arm. An unfamiliar face floods my vision then a sudden instinctive reaction catches me. I quickly pull myself back from a napping position. The stranger looks a bit startled. He somehow is taken aback by my reaction.

Something is wrong with him. It's not like that sudden pull back earlier was because of surprise. I'm not off guard but something, I really mean it, is off. I narrow my eyes which is roaming this human from head to toes, waiting for the one standing in front of me to say something.

He gets it in a few second and stutters the sentence out. "Uh, the second bell rang. It's morning assembly time."

Oh. That.

I nod twice and take off the headphone. After getting an answer, the stranger nods back slightly and walks out of the room but my mind still processing his face. Do we have someone like him in our major? Although I cannot remember every students in my major but at least I think I remember their face.

This man has different aura around him. Not of normal human, but not quite like a psychic.

Us psychic can sense people's aura. It can tell you many thing such as one's ability if one is a psychic. If not, it can show one's life energy and luck.

My, my. Seems like I have to avoid him as much as possible. Associating with some one whom I can't classify in category can bring me trouble.

I walk out of the room, choosing to stand at the nearly end of the row. Morning assembly is an activity which every students have to stand in front of the classes in rows and do any activity there is to be done.

During the pray, the building's head teacher walk around checking everyone's uniform while carrying a plastic slide-n-grip in her hand. She wears silk clothes like every other old teachers in this school (age fifty up.) Last year I didn't stay at this building so this is likely the first time I meet her. She looks... intimidating.

Every head teachers, no matter how different their personalities are, have one things in common. Their eyes are like hawk's eyes, searching for any violations of the school regulations. They can spot a too-short shorts from the boys' rows within a quick glance during their passing to the girls' rows. Their eyes can tell the different between, like, a thousand shades of brown. Immediately catch any slight abnormal hair color within half a second.

When she finally walks to the end of the last row, she turns around and points at us with her slide-n-grip like it is a knife.

"Good. No rule breaker...yet. I hope you would be like this for a whole year," she says before turning around and heads up stairs which is the first years' floor, leaving us to stand still when the school's song is broadcasted.

I look at my watch again my eyes are forced to closed involuntarily. I feel like they are filled with sand. They are so dry that I actually close them for a minute to regain their usual moisture before opening them again. It is just eight in the morning. Why am I feeling dizzy? My eyes are betraying me.

I rub the bridge of my nose between both my eyes, trying in vain to get rid of the dizziness.

This is not normal.

The student standing next to me loses his balance and fall face first to the floor. A several loud thuds follow in less than minute. The girls at the front row start staggering and fall on their knees. Some even trip over the person at their side, bringing the not-much-better friends down with them.

Yeah, no matter how I look at it. A phenomenon which brings people to sleep does not occur everyday. This is not normal at all.

 

 

 

 

*Thai school usually starts at around eight thirty because we sing national anthem at eight sharp. It sometimes depends on school.

**55th year building - In reality, Thai school does name the building like this. Like, if the building is built when the school is in its sixty years, then the building's name will most likely be 60th year building. Thai public school usual name it this way.

***Music Building – If the name of the building is not year based, it is its purpose or its rooms that define the name, but you definitely can’t judge the room from the building's name. My school has a building named Art building but the rooms inside are consisted of science laboratories, chemical equipment storage room, normal classrooms and English Department room. The art room is in another building. Why is that, anyway -_-;?

 

 

Still, BETA READER WANTED.


End file.
